


5 times Alec is caught wearing Magnus’s makeup + 1 time Magnus shaves Alec

by candidshot



Series: counting moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: 6 slice of life drabbles about Alec and his glam and glitter boyfriend, Magnus.





	

**ok, let's take a peek into the life of alec and his glam and glitter boyfriend, magnus**.

 

**1.**

Izzy was talking to Alec when she suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence and started to give him the I-know-what-you-did-last night- eye.

Alec did one of his smiles - that slow ease of his face – that one he normally did whenever he remembers something good that had happened to him.

“What?” he asked while stepping away.

“You have lipstick on your face”.

Whatever will he do with this cheeky little sister of his?

Izzy was all nosey, grinning and doing a wink-wink, “what were you and Magnus up to last night?”

_Having a contest to see which of us looked better in lipstick. We also had a ‘who can kiss the longest without stopping to breathe’ square off - Among other not-so-pg-rated things._

Alec laughed out loud at his own mental reply, before pinching her nose, “something little sisters shouldn’t know about”.

Besides, it’s his and Magnus’s little bedroom secret.

 

**2.**

“Alec, for some reason your whole face is glittering”.

Wiping a hand across his forehead, Alec couldn’t stop the spec of smile that crept to his lips, “I wonder why?”

He damn well knew exactly _why_ and _how_ but of course, to his mother he couldn’t say.

“Well, do you want me to get it off or… something?”

It happened when, while Magnus was applying his trendy glitter around his eyes, Alec decided to play the fool and started tickling him – so of course, because Magnus doesn’t have muscles just for show, he did a kung-fu-ninja-Magnus-thing and before Alec could blink, Magnus had dusted his face with glittery puffs, and that’s when he’d also landed him loads of kisses on his eyes, his nose, his chin, and up and down his neck.

Alec, smiling at the memory of it all, “I’ll take care of it soon”.

Magnus was the reason for his glitters, so Magnus should be the one to remove it.

Well actually, that’s just an excuse;

Alec just couldn’t wait to get back to the place where Magnus was no doubt waiting for him.

 

**3.**

“Alec, hand me that book, please”

And when Alec did pass the book, Clary paused and looked at him with a sort of pensive confusion and said, “by chance, were you wearing nail polish?”

By then, Alec was hardly surprised, a smirk on his lips and contentment in his eyes. “What makes you say that?”

“Right. Play clueless when you have heavy stains under your nails and all over your fingers”. 

It all happened when Magnus was trying to secretly paint his nails while he was asleep. At the time Alec took notice, they were struggling so much that the polish got smudged. They were also too tired after their scuffle had turned into a hot make out session that involved lots of saliva, sweat and skin. The morning after was just as heated too, and even longer than usual. So basically, Alec had no time to have properly removed the polish.

He smiled to himself.

Everything he did today, reminded him of Magnus.

 

**4**

“By the way”, Izzy starts, a knowing smile in her eyes, “your eyes today are quite the art pieces”.

Alec doesn’t have to think twice about what she’s talking about: eyeliner.

It was subtly applied with much love and care and took longer than it should have taken just because Magnus kept getting distracted by a curious passion dilating in Alec’s eyes. It also didn’t help that Alec kept kissing him on his forehead and the tip of his nose and just about any place on Magnus’s face he lips could reach.

“You should go bolder next time”, she teases.

Alec is looking at his reflection in the glass window, “but it looks a thousand times better on Magnus”.

“What was that?”

“I said, women see everything”.

“First lipstick kisses and now eyeliner. Magnus might just be marking his property for the world to see and heed”, she grins with a wink.

Well that might be so but there’s another kiss mark somewhere no one will never see: the kiss Magnus left on his collarbone hidden beneath his shirt – a kiss with which Magnus told him, “Have a great day, Pretty Boy”.

 

**5**

“Stay still”.

“No, you really don’t have to---”.

“Sshhh. Tilt your chin up a bit”.

“Magnus, I’m a grown man so I can---”.

“You get embarrassed over me shaving you but not when we’re naked in bed?”

Alec looks to the side then grumbles, “that’s a different story”.

“Well I’ve never had the urge to shave another lover before, so that makes us equal. Now turn this way, I’m almost done”.

“Then at least let me do you sometime”.

Magnus laughs, “you do me almost every night”.

“Not that”, Alec is slowly turning red.

Magnus is all smiles, “it would seem that teasing you turns me on”.

“That must be where your true evil lies”.

Their laughter echoes in the bathroom they're in. “And to your earlier offer, no way in hell I’ll let you touch my beard”.

“Why? I’m not good enough for your beard?”

“Put it this way, my current beard is on the same level of how I worship your eyebrows”, Magnus replies, doing a quick mantra pose. “Besides, I can’t have you messing up my diva look, Alexander”.

“You’re such a petty old man”.

Magnus snickers and then he’s smiling, a smile that has Alec locked in on his face as if farsighted and so needed a long stare to trace out every contour on Magnus’s face--- and before he knows it, he’s leaning forward and about to damp a kiss on the side of Magnus's head when---

“I said don’t move”, though there’s no real pressure in Magnus’s voice.

“Hurry up, Mr. Bane. I want to kiss you”.

“See what I mean? Where did the shy and embarrassed Alexander from a few minutes ago run off to?”, smiling as he uses a warm towel to dry Alec’s face before then taking one step forward and is looking… waiting, “Well, what are you waiting for? I’m all yours, Alexander”.

 

**6.**

“Your hair looks a bit stiff today. Gel?” Jace asks, looking at Alec, “did Magnus do it for you?”

“Why does everyone keep noticing everything today?”

“OH,” Jace quirks an eyebrow, grinning as he walks closer, staring at Alec some more, “so there’s more?”

Alec rolls his eyes, the smile of sworn secrecy already on his lips.

So Jace gives up and asks. “Are you happy?”

Happiness has always been a relative term.

For on one hand, Alec has got trouble fighting evil left, right and centre and for the moment he’s on the winning side, so that’s something to be happy about.

But on the other hand, in his new found world, if happiness were a man then that man would be Magnus Bane.

Same way, if happiness were another word for love, then the person responsible for such a definition is, Magnus Bane.

And if this happiness called love really does conquer everything and is stronger than everything and is all that matters in the world, then right on cue, it could only be Magnus Bane--- again---always.

Crap. Forget relativity.

Happiness is a world filled with glitter and colour and Magnus and his perfected sculptured ass, chest and cheekbones, so, hell yeah, “I’m happy”.

 

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
